Memoirs of a Mother
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: little piece from Molly's POV, about her family and how she sees it all. i thought this was kind of sweet :D reviews apreciated as always :D


I thought I'd write something from the point of View of Molly Weasley for a change. This is a little one-shot, set shortly before the births of Albus and Rosie, in which Molly discusses her family. I thought it was a nice idea anyway, and it might be short but sometimes short can be sweet J.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Molly Weasley, Ginny, James, Victoire, Albus, Rosie or any of the unnamed but hinted at characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and her magnificent imagination.

**Memoirs of a Mother**

I've always wanted a large family, I've always dreamed of having my children married off and having families of their own. I always wanted to be a grandmother, and have more children to look after. Now that dream has come true.

I have two grandchildren, two gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, grandchildren. And another two on the way. I have two of the best daughter-in-laws I could have wished for, and the best son-in-law any mother could want. My son's best friends have become part of my family, as I always hoped they would, and finally I am happy.

Three of my children are now married off, in good respectable marriages. Two of my children are left to find the home they desire, but one is happier working, and the other, the other I never think will find love, he lost too much in the battle.

Finally, though, my family is at peace. I thought it would take a very long time, and indeed it did. Twelve years since the war ended, and still the loss of my child stays with me, and no other can take his place. But I can content myself that non of my family has forgotten him, and each of my children has married people who do not question our habits and loss, but instead embrace it as their own, take it into myself. Each of them lost someone that day, each of them were close to my son.

I am lucky I suppose, that I have what I have, and for that reason I do not moon over the past. My family may be going their own way, but they are staying with me always, and a child I always brought up as one of my sons when I could is now really a son of mine.

I visited the house last week, the first time since they moved there. They had it rebuilt, with permission of the other residents of the village. It is as I always remembered it when his mother lived there, when I used to visit the odd evening. He has rebuilt it to the same design on the outside, though left the room empty, as a memory, and I don't blame him for that. His son looks the spit of him, but he has the Weasley eyes, and that is something that means a lot to me. It is good to see the family traditions continuing, and I am glad that Ginny is happy, with the man she loves, in the home he always wanted to live in. they are close enough that I can still see them, but far enough away for them to have their independence. That is my grandson's family, and I am grateful that he has such a loving and truthful family to grow up in.

My granddaughter has her mothers good looks, while the knowledge of her father. She is such that I know she will grow up to be something amazing. She's only a year older than her cousin, but she already starts to show signs of magic. Her parents know, as do I, that she will be incredible in any chosen path she might take. I hope to god that I am alive to witness her grow into an adult, because I believe it will be something amazing for anyone to see.

As I have previously mentioned, I have two more grandchildren on the way. One by my daughter, and one by my youngest sons wife. I have been told that my daughter is to have her second boy, and my son to become a father to a young girl of his own. I have also been priviladged to learn of their names, but I just live in hope that they are as talented and beautiful as all their parents.

So this, this passage, goes out to my as yet grandchildren, born and soon to be born:

To Victoire Elizabeth Weasley,

To James Fredrick Potter,

To Rosie Arianna Weasley,

And to Albus Severus Potter,

Four great Witches and Wizards in the making.


End file.
